Nieve de Amor
by Nebyura
Summary: siempre es dificil enterarse de la verdad, algunos lo aceptan mejor que otros c3: reflexiones para la venganza de Siegfried, YAOI SYD X BUD, Dejad reviewers!
1. capitulo 1

Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei.

NIEVE DE AMOR

Dedicado a Mariela.

1. Reflexiones de Syd en una noche nevada

Puedo recordar el momento exacto en que te conocí, desde entonces me has parecido un chico muy agradable, un poderoso guerrero, un excelente amigo y un hermano admirable pero en estos momentos, mientras te veo dormir a mi lado confirmo las sospechas que he tenido los últimos días: me estoy enamorando de ti.

Has estado en mis pensamientos con una gran frecuencia, más de lo que él nunca lo ha estado. Esta noche cuando discutí con él no estaba tan herido pero por alguna razón que hasta ahora he comprendido, corrí a u lado suplicando la protección de tus brazos.

Me envolviste con tu abrazo sin pedir explicación, siempre logras arrancarme una sonrisa y lo has hecho otra vez, mantuviste mi mente lejos de él, de sus mentiras y sus traiciones y de la amargura que infundó en mi ser. Pero Morfeo te ha reclamado para sí y mientras veíamos la televisión, has caído bajo su hechizo. Tus brazos siguen a mi alrededor, tu cobijo no me abandona a pesar de que estas dormido. Y así, envuelto en tu cosmos, sumido en mis pensamientos, es que me doy cuenta que el amor que algún momento le profesé, ha sido transformado en amor por ti.

Te miro dormir, siento tu acompasada respiración, tu cálido aliento eriza mi piel. Tímidamente acerco mis manos a tu rostro, siento la tersa piel de tus mejillas sonrosadas, tu cabello tan suave y que expide un fresco aroma. Nerviosamente mi mano sigue su recorrido hasta acariciar tus fuertes brazos y entonces noto que tiemblas. Por la ventana miro que una tormenta cae, tan usual en este país que no he notado el momento en que inicio.

Pero tu sigues temblando de frío y entonces me decido a levantarme con mucho cuidado para no despertarte. Voy a la habitación contigua. Tu casa es pequeña pero sumamente acogedora y rápidamente encuentro aquello que buscaba. Vuelvo a sentarme a tu lado y nos cubro con la manta que he traído.

Ahora sí, observo atentamente la nevisca cuyo pálido color me recuerda al de tu piel, que tengo cerca como nunca pero nunca antes tan prohibida.

* * *

Muy corto, lo se pero porfa, dejad reviewers! 


	2. capitulo 2

Grax por los reviewers!

SarkSoulDying: grax por el reviewer, y pues tu incógnita se resolverá en este capítulo. Ojala que te guste.

Valsed: amiga grax por tu apoyo, y lo siento pero habrá mucho incesto aquí! Muajajaja… pero espero que te siga gustando.

Amiguis Claudia: por fin se me hace que leas uno de mis fics! Me da gusto que te haya gustado y si lees esto antes del fin dime, se hace algo el viernes? Hace un buen que no tomo y me voy a secar! Ja ja ja

Mariela: linda pues tus gatitos sufrirán un rato, por el momento eliminare a mi competencia P espero que te siga gustando pues va dedicado especialmente para ti. Te quiero, no lo olvides!

Forfirith-Greenleaf: besos para ti también, y sabes una cosa, adivinaste! Espero que te guste la continuación!

2. Pensamientos acerca de Syd en una tímida mañana.

El sol se asoma tímidamente en el cielo matutino de Asgard. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con una hermosa visión. Tu rostro dormido que se apoya en mi pecho. Tan dulce, tan tranquilo. Tan diferente a la noche pasada.

Tu rostro se veía angustiado y yo conozco la causa. Él te ha hecho sufrir en incontables ocasiones, traicionando tu confianza y tu amor. Rompiendo tu corazón, haciendo añicos tus ilusiones, ignorando tus sentimientos. Su nombre, mil veces maldito, es Sigfried. El más fiel de los guerreros de Asgard es llamado por todos, pero yo se que no lo es o por lo menos no te es fiel a ti y tampoco le es fiel a ella.

Por mi mente pasan las imágenes de días pasados, días en que llegabas a mi casa con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. No eran necesarias las palabras, la simple expresión de tu rostro me lo decía todo, habías vuelto a discutir con él. Y yo te rodeaba con mis brazos, y te consolaba, trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confortarte y no hacerme tanto daño.

Y cada vez que lo veo tengo que contenerme las ganas de golpearlo hasta que le duela tanto como a ti te duelen sus engaños, pero se que no importa cuanto le pegue, el nunca tendrá ni siquiera una vaga idea del sufrimiento que nos provoca, a ti por su desamor y a mí porque si tu estas triste, mi corazón sufre.

Te amo y lo único que quiero es verte feliz. He entendido que tu felicidad no esta a mi lado, son muchas las cosas que se interponen entre nosotros. No solo esta él sino también los dioses.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al recordar lo sucedido: Aioros y Aioria, dos de los mas fieles caballeros Atenienses, su amor mientras era el de dos hermanos fue aprobado y bendecido por los dioses pero en el momento en el que dieron a conocer que su amor traspasaba los límites del amor fraternal para adentrarse en los terrenos del amor erótico todo cambió. En el santuario había opiniones encontradas, fue tan grande la conmoción que los rumores llegaron hasta Asgard y más allá, hasta el mismo Olimpo. Los dioses se reunieron para discutir acerca de dicho amor, como si ellos no hicieran lo mismo, al final los hermanos que se atrevieron a llevar a un nivel diferente su amor fueron condenados. Un largo juicio determino que Aioros era culpable de corromper al inocente de Aioria siendo este último sometido a la mas terrible tortura que podrías imaginar para purificar su alma y que pudiera entrar en los campos elíseos, el solo recuerdo de sus sufrimiento logró que el valiente guerrero de Odin temblara, grande debió de haber sido el sufrimiento de Aioros al ser espectador del castigo dado a su amado, imposibilitado de hacer cualquier cosa para defenderlo, viéndolo mantenerse firme hasta el final, y luego de ver a su hermano exhalar el último suspiro fue despojado de su rango de caballero y condenado a vagar por la tierra hasta el fin de los días, evitando su reencuentro en la próxima vida…

Los dioses advirtieron que el próximo que se atreviera a hacer algo similar sufriría un castigo todavía mayor al de estos hermanos. Destrozando con dicho decreto las ilusiones de Bud. Sabía que su amor lo llevaría a la perdición y junto con él a su hermano. Suspiró y acarició la blanca mejilla que descansaba a su lado.

Se levantó y salio de aquel lugar.

* * *

Dejad reviewers, por favor! me gustaria saber si les gusto o ya la regue! 


	3. capitulo 3

Gracias por los reviewers: Lady Grayson (perdona por la espera chica, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, grax por leer), Forfirith-Greenleaf (realmente me da pena por Aioros y Aioria y pobres de los gatitos si los llegasen a cachar les iría muchísimo peor, y tienes mucha razón, entre Syd y Sigfried ya no hay prácticamente nada, espero que te agrade el capi y que me dejes tu opinión. Mil grax por el apoyo amiga, besitos para ti también)

3. Reflexiones sobre la venganza de Syd

Realmente no me ha dolido tu abandono, pero lo que no voy a soportar es que te hallas burlado de mí¿desde hace cuanto que me engañas con él? Has herido mi orgullo profundamente y esto no va a quedarse impune, es decir de alguien como Bud me lo hubiera imaginado ¿pero tu?

Y pensar que hasta iba a disculparme por la discusión de ayer. Iba yo con toda la intención de hacer las pases pero al escuchar voces provenientes de tu habitación me detengo, camino haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a tu puerta semiabierta. Se escucha una voz, es él…

Syd hay algo que quiero decirte por favor permíteme hablar primero y luego me dices lo que opinas.

Guardaste silencio por lo que el continuo –hace mucho tiempo que siento algo y no había reunido el valor para decirlo… hasta ahora- se acerco a ti y poniendo las manos en tus mejillas para que no pudieras huir concluyó con un –te amo

Pensaba que en esos momentos ibas a golpearlo o por lo menos alejarlo pero no podía estar mas lejos de la realidad, tomaste sus manos entre las tuyas y cerraste totalmente el espacio entre ustedes fundiendo sus labios con un beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron le dijiste que tu también le amabas y volvieron a besarse, pero en esta ocasión sus manos comenzaron a bajar por sus espaldas, acercando sus cuerpos, contagiándose mutuamente de pasión y deseos largamente reprimidos.

No pude soportarlo mas, di media vuelta y me largué de ahí. ¿Pedir disculpas? Oh no. Es en venganza en lo que mi mente piensa en estos momentos. Vas a pagarla y muy cara, y ese hombre, tu hermano y amante, la pagará junto a ti, puedes estar seguro de ello mi querido gatito.

Ira divina¿que harás en contra de ella? Has desobedecido a los dioses con tus acciones, y los dioses no perdonan la desobediencia deliberada. Es solo cuestión de unas horas para que todo el Olimpo se entere de vuestra sublevación.

Me detengo ante la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de nuestra princesa Hilda. Llamo a la puerta y después de unos segundos escucho su melodiosa voz diciendo que puedo entrar.

Señorita Hilda necesito hablarle acerca de dos de sus guerreros

¿De quienes se trata?

Syd de Mizar y Bud de Alcor…


End file.
